


The Forbidden Fruit

by Bearfeat



Series: Eat Me [3]
Category: The Late Show with Stephen Colbert (TV), The Mindy Project RPF
Genre: Angst, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, RPF, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘First you say “forgive me Father, for I have sinned”.<br/>Mindy broke eye contact for a second, to look at the collar he was wearing, at the damn tattoo sleeve and the soothing, black fabric that had been a place of refuge for her, and said goodbye to it.<br/>‘Forgive me Father, for I have sinned.’ She echoed, all in.</p><p>‘Now speak, my child.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A little secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last part in the Eat Me series. After this one, the story reaches its conclusion.  
> However, part 2 is ever expanding, so don't read the last chapter if you don't want the story to end yet.  
> Part 3 might change due to the developing plot in part 2.

Mindy took it home with her, a few weeks after it was last used on set, and hung it in her closet. She never really looked at it, her eyes brushed over it and sometimes she hastily looked away, as if she should feel ashamed for staring at it too long. She liked the idea of having it in her home. It was a secret, but a harmless one. One she could manage.

 

She wore it once. One morning, right after she got up, she took it out of her closet, stripped naked and let the soft fabric slide over her skin. It didn’t smell like him, but she didn’t expect it to. Stephen was only really here when he was here.

 

When she didn’t see him for a longer period of time, she would stroke the robe, or even stand in the closet for a couple of minutes. She could miss him, miss him, miss him sometimes.

She could also want him to not come over real badly every now and then. At those moments, it was comforting to fall back on the harmless little lie, the exiting history of the priest robe Stephen wore when he played Father Michael on her show.

‘If this was all it was’ she told the black fabric between her fingers, ‘it would have been exiting enough for me. I wouldn’t have wanted more.’

And that might have been true about the person she was a year ago.

 

-

 

She never thought of asking Stephen to put it on again for her, even though her priest fantasy was very much still present every time she went to bed or took a shower. It did not need to be jerked out into the real world. For some time now, the costume had been a safe haven for her, for her feelings of guilt and for her unspoken feelings for him. Goddammit, she literally fucking _confessed_ to the robe. Maybe because the piece of clothing itself had become in no way sexual to her, she didn’t expect him to find it.

 

It was a Monday, his wife and kids would spend a midweek at her parent’s and he left their home the moment the car disappeared around the corner. It was so early, it was still dark when he arrived at Mindy’s apartment. Even though her face betrayed the loss of sleep, her eyes stood bright and sparkly when she opened the door for him. His heart, like always, missed a beat.

And like always, they lingered in the first kiss, as if they hadn’t seen each other in months.

 

Mindy made them tea to bring back to bed, so that they could talk and maybe sleep a little together (who were they kidding, though?) and he descended into her room to undress, when his eye fell on the closet door, out of which stuck a piece of black fabric.

 

She turned around with two steaming mugs, almost dropping them at the sight of her two secrets combined into her one fantasy.

‘Stephen…’ she whispered. ‘How did you find that?’

 

‘Stephen, who’s Stephen? I am Father Michael.’ He rolled up one of his sleeves to show her that he also found the tattoo  sleeve with the costume. That he had put it on the wrong arm was really a side-issue, Mindy thought. She almost felt as if the only secret she had to herself, the innocent one, was being violated by the big one. But she couldn’t help being into it.

 

‘So, child (goosebumps sprang all over her body: it rolled up her spine, into her hair and it hardened her nipples instantly)’ He looked down at her, dark eyes, cocked eyebrow. ‘How long since your last confession?’

Yes. Oh, yes. She was really into it. She awkwardly put the mugs down and tried to forget that it was five in the morning and she just woke up.

‘I have never confessed in my life.’ She said breathlessly. One side of his mouth curled up. This look almost made him look devilish. Which, of course, only contributed to the goosebumps and the pants-soaking. She would ask him to stop, if he didn’t look so damn hot right now.

‘First you say “forgive me Father, for I have sinned”.

Mindy broke eye contact for a second, to look at the collar he was wearing, at the damn tattoo sleeve and the soothing, black fabric that had been a place of refuge for her, and said goodbye to it.

‘Forgive me Father, for I have sinned.’ She echoed, all in.

‘Now speak, my child.’

Holy fucking damn. She was all for role-play and stuff, but it was really goddamn hard to not just jump him. She literally dreamed for this to happen. Now, what sexy confessions to say?

‘I…’ Mindy thought for a second. Stephen waited patiently.

 

‘I’ve had lustful thoughts’ she said in a thin voice. There was that half-smile again. She took a deep breath and regained some strength in her tone.

‘I’ve had lustful thoughts and I have acted on them. I kissed a man who wasn’t mine to kiss. I touched him, I ripped the clothes from his body and dragged my nails across his back. I kissed his neck and bit his ears, because I know how it makes him wince, and that makes me _wet_. Father.’ She quickly added the last word. The eye contact was heavy. She could see his pupils grow.

‘And when I get wet he gets hard and if it takes too long for me, I suck his dick until it’s hard. Sometimes I let him come that way, Father, but he likes it more to fuck me.’

It definitely had an effect. Not only was the arousal on his face unmistakable, there was a heavy, uneven breathing through his nose and a light shuffling of feet, as if his clothes weren’t comfortable anymore. There was a look in his eyes, saying: ‘at this hour in the morning’ or ‘I should have initiated the dirty-talk much earlier on’ or ‘I can’t believe that just came out of your mouth, young lady!’. She, of course, couldn’t be sure what he was thinking exactly, but the blown pupils were a good indicator.

‘And I let him put me on the kitchen table and I let him fuck me, Father. It was so good that I had to beg for more. Oh God, I begged, because he feels so good inside me…(Stephen struggled to keep a straight face)… but Father, he is a married man.’

The lines on Stephens face swiftly changed, as the mouth curled back down and both eyebrows moved inwards. Mindy could kick herself. Why the fuck did she say that?

 

‘Well.’ Stephen growled. ‘No sin is too great for our God to forgive… but when you live as sinful as you have… it takes some discipline to get you back into His grace.’ He closed a hand around her wrist. Walking in firm paces, he dragged her to the bed and pointed at it.

‘Hands and knees’ he told her.


	2. Father Michael

Mindy wished she knew what he was thinking when he positioned her, facing the mirror on her closet. In the reflection, she saw him standing behind her. Was he angry? Agitated? His face gave nothing away. He looked at her with authority, and piercing eyes. She’d seen him like this when he was in character, when interviewing an ignorant guest, and when he took on a dominant role in their sex plays.  
Those things, of course, did not happen right after she mentioned him being a dirty cheater.

Two hands stroked her behind. The touch wasn’t soft: he rubbed her ass slowly, but hard.  
‘Do you feel guilty for your sins?’ his dark eyes demanded an answer.  
What was she supposed to say? Honestly, it was eating her up inside, but that’s what happens when you fuck a married man and this was really not the time to bring that up. Stephen pushed his erection against her.  
‘Yes.’ It was a whisper.  
‘So how do you think we can clear you from your sins?’  
Mindy blinked. She was out of ideas. The strange combination of guilt, fear and being horny made the words get stuck in her throat. She looked at her hands. God, she wished she knew what he was thinking. When she looked up again she saw a half-smirk on Stephen’s face, though his eyes weren’t laughing. He hooked his fingers in her pajama pants and pulled them down. 

A shiver went down her spine when a hand now softly stroked her bare ass. Then, the touch was gone. It was gone so long that Mindy looked up in the mirror again.  
Stephen had his hand raised up to the level of his ear. He watched as her eyes shot up at his and then grew wide in surprise. He found the approval he was looking for in a slight nod. His hand swung down and there was a loud smack when it landed on her right buttock. Mindy squealed. The slap wasn’t hard enough to really hurt her, but there was a good burn and a tingling pain spread over her ass. Stephens hands were gone again.

Mindy panted and took a moment to look up again, and found him in the same position: eyes on hers, back straight, hand raised to the level of his ear.  
Another loud smack when it came down. Now it actually hurt, because he slapped her in the same place.  
‘Ah!’ Mindy rasped. She moved away, but then regained herself and took her old position.  
‘Stephen. Sweet Jesus!’  
‘Don’t take his name in vain!’ he said loudly and his hand came down on her other buttock.  
Mindy squirmed. ‘God, yes!’  
A hand came down again and now her whole ass was burning and tingling.

Soft hands stroked the abused flesh. Then she felt lips, placing soft kisses. Cool touches on hot skin. Mindy breathed into her sheets. Fuck, that felt good.  
‘How does that feel, sinner?’ he whispered.  
‘It feels so good, Father.’ More kisses.  
‘Do you think you’ve payed for your sins?’  
‘Yes, Father.’ The kisses stopped.  
‘I’m afraid I have to disagree.’ 

-

Back on her hands and knees, Mindy’s legs started to tremble. She didn’t know how long she had been in this position, but it felt like an hour. Her ass was burning from a new series of spankings. Every now and then, Stephen had started to fuck her, but he would stop right before she could come.  
She could see that, behind her curtains, the sun was coming up. The light crawled over the windowsill towards her.

All he was wearing now was the robe. He drove his nails in her sides as he entered her again, fucking her in a slow pace.  
‘Please’ she begged. How could he possibly hold out for so long himself? She sought his eyes, but he grabbed a handful of her hair and she closed hers.  
‘Please’

Father Michael was unrelenting. Mindy wasn’t sure if it was the character alone, though. When he hissed that she was a sinner, was it play?  
Did she fuck up before he had decided to play confession?  
Did he find the robe by accident?

 

The grip on her hair loosened and the hand slid down over her back, around her hip, and found her clit. Two fingers formed slow circles around it. She came and an explosion of white light danced before her eyes.  
‘Yes! Oh Stephen… that was… thank you…’  
Hands on her shoulders, he build up a faster speed, a rougher one. He came with a growl, grimace on his face, his fingers clawing at the skin on her hips.


	3. A Big Secret

A missed call from B.J. lit up her phone and Mindy looked up from their half sleep.

Normally, Stephen would be cuddly after sex, but then he would take a shower, kiss her goodbye and leave. This time it was different. This time it felt… like stretching time. She could feel his soft breathing on her hair and hear his heart beating in his chest.

‘Have you fallen asleep?’

‘No.’ He stroked her hair. He noticed she was wearing it long today, and it spread over her back.

‘I don’t want you to leave, but shouldn’t you?’

‘Yes’ he said, but he made no effort to move.

 

His chest expanded when he took a short, sharp breath, as if he was going to say something. Mindy pushed herself up to look at him.

‘What is it?’

‘Do you-‘ said Stephen, but then he stopped himself. He avoided her eyes. He looked away from her, to the window, where the white curtain lit up in the clear, winter cold sun.

‘I feel so..’ he took a deep breath and hung his head. Because she didn’t really know exactly what to do, she took him in her arms and kissed the top of his crown.

He mumbled something against her chest.

‘What did you say?’

‘Do you love me?’

 

It took her a second before his words dawned on her. She snapped her head up and pushed him away by the shoulders to look him in the eye.

‘What?’ she hissed. He turned his eyes, that had now almost turned black, to hers.

‘Do you?’ his voice was soft.

Without answering, Mindy let go of him and rolled off the bed. She picked her robe up off the floor and put it on, pulling the waistband tight. She walked up to the window and back, while Stephen’s eyes followed her, his head and shoulders low. Behind the white curtains, the sun had started to rise.

‘Is this because of what I said earlier?’

‘No.’ said Stephen. ‘No, that’s okay. I’m sor-’

‘Do I love you?’ she yelled. ‘Did you really just ask me that? What am I supposed to answer to that?’

‘I don’t know what you were going to answer.’

‘This is not the situation in which you ask these questions.’ She rubbed her forehead.

 

‘I’m sorry’ he said. ‘I’m sorry. I just… I’ve been feeling so…’ again, he didn’t finish that sentence. Mindy felt a stinging guilt.

‘You know, some people are _happy_ doing it. Some marriages are good with there being more… people involved.’

‘No.’ She said resolute. ‘I don’t want that.’

‘Then what _do_ you want?’ he said. He jumped out of bed and looked for his glasses on her night stand. She backed up more towards the window, new sunlight circling her like a halo. He had thrown the priest robe on the floor, which kind of hurt her, but now it felt like a sacrifice she had to make. Her arms were crossed like a defense against his words.

‘I don’t know!’ her voice got a bit louder. ‘Why do I all of a sudden have to know what I want? Do you know what you want? Do you really want to tell your wife you want more people involved in your relationship? Do you actually want to be… this…’ she spread her arms, then dropped them like all the air was escaping her body.

‘Why do we have to discuss this now? Discussing it only makes it real! Why do we all of a sudden have to decide things, why do we-’

‘It _is_ fucking real, Mindy!’ he shouted. ‘It is real _because_ we are goddamn doing it!’ he found his underwear and put them on.

‘You have no idea of the guilt I have to live with.’ He plumped down on the bed and stared at his hands.

‘Do you not think I feel guilty?’ she rasped.

‘Yes, but you can leave me and not have to live with the idea that all is ruined, because then this was just…sex!’ His voice went up and cracked. A tear appeared from under his glasses.

Mindy wanted to plump down next to him and put her arms around him. Instead, she froze.

 

Because it wasn’t just sex. Of course it wasn’t. She had always known that what she felt for Stephen, what she wanted from him, was everything. For a long time, she didn’t even care if he was completely genuine when he was with her. If she was honest, she never thought or expected that he would feel the same way.

 

Stephen’s shoulders shuddered and there were more tears. Finally, Mindy sat down next to him. The flesh of her behind still burning. She pressed his head against her chest, like before, when everything was still normal and a dream.

‘I’m so sorry I am doing this to you.’

‘You’re not doing this to me.’ He sobbed. She could feel the tears seep through her robe.

‘Yes I am. I fucked up your life pretty bad.’

‘Don’t say that! Don’t say that!’ Stephen sat up and took a deep breath. He wiped his face, like he was suddenly ashamed of crying. She'd never seen him like this, she thought watching him take another deep breath.

‘I just don’t know how to say no to you, Mindy. I don’t know how to _not_ come over here.’ He smiled, but his eyes stood mournful.

 

‘Do you…’ now it was her turn to find the right words. Stephen turned his face to her. A reflex, because she was sitting at the side of his deaf ear.

‘Do you think we should stop?’ she held his gaze. His voice cracked a little again when he replied: ‘Do you want to?’

‘Hell, I don’t want to’ Mindy said unevenly. Her chin was shivering and tears were welling up in her eyes now too.

‘But how can we carry on after this? It could have been this beautiful little fling that just died out and we all could go back to our lives, but this is not just sex. It has never been just sex, Stephen. Never with you.’

 

-

 

It was one of the hardest things both of them had to do, but it would have been easier if B.J. Novak wouldn’t be standing at her door when Stephen opened it. It would have been better if Stephen didn’t look so pillaged and disheveled and rampaged. It would have looked better if Mindy wasn’t crying, seeing the knowledge of their affair in his eyes.

 

-

She didn’t tell him everything. She knew he knew enough anyway. He wasn’t her best friend, but he wasn’t her boyfriend, either.

After both men had left her apartment, she wandered into her bedroom, only to find the costume on her floor. Silently, she picked it up. Sitting down on her bed, she felt the soft, dark fabric. A tear fell on it. She urged herself to calm down and some small sobs escaped her throat before she relaxed. Then, she clenched the robe to her chest.

 

Tommorow, she would have it dry-cleaned. Then she would take it back to set, where it belonged. Mindy’s mind wandered into an uneasy half-sleep with her hands clinging to the fabric. Between consciousness and dream, his face would float in and out and she would repeat the word ‘sunshine’ like a mantra.


End file.
